The Demon and the Maiden Boy
by sydsyd1134
Summary: AU One-shot based off Vocaloid song "The Ogre and the Maiden": I shall tell you a tale...yes a tale..of a black demon and a blind maiden boy...Seballen


**Another one-shot AU, Vocaloid song based story. Seballen yaoi of course, based on the song "The Ogre and the Maiden." Enjoy, of course. Warnings: Sebastian might seems a bit OOC in here, but its just to go with the story.**

_**The Demon and the Maiden Boy**_

_**Long, long ago...**_

_**It has been told…**_

The wind blew softly through the trees, almost in time with the soft twangs of the shamisen that echoed gently through the air. A lone male figure sat in the shadows at the edge of the forest, playing his instrument as he sang softly. His face was covered by a hood, the only part of his face showing being the edge of his pale jaw and the fringes of his black hair.

_**The kindhearted black demon…**_

The handsome man flinched as the sharp edge of a rock hit his temple, keeping his eyes downcast as he ignored the jeers tossed his way, and he slipped away into the forest, long blonde hair covering his face-

_**And the maiden boy of a village…**_

A young boy tripped forward, bracing himself against a tree as he regained his balance, his pure white hair pilling over his shoulder, bangs falling over his bandaged eyes as he pushed on, deeper and deeper into the dark, dark woods-

_**Their tale…I shall let you hear it**_

_**Yes, I shall**_

_**The Demon and the Maiden Boy**_

_**On the outskirts of the village in the darkened woods**_

_**Along the path of dirt**_

_**Lies the demon's den**_

Soft footsteps, short, shaky pants, and the swish of light cloth.

A figure finally stumbled through the trees, and whimpered as they fell to the ground. It was a boy, his white hair splayed over his face as he groaned softly. After a few minutes, he shakily pushed himself up, brushing his long hair away from his face. With his hair gone from his face, the thick white bandages that were wrapped around his eyes were revealed.

The boy was blind. Slowly, the boy stood, moving ahead in a slow, limp, one of his sandals gone from his slim foot, brushing off the dirt clinging to his blue yukata.

Arms outstretched, the boy moved on, searching for something, anything...so he'd be safe...And after a few minutes of groping nothing but air, the tips of his fingers brushed across smooth wood. His heart leaped, and tears stung his eyes. A house, he finally found someone; someone who would help him. He sighed, leaning against the sturdy building, his hair sliding over his shoulders as he stumbled inside.

_**The lost blind maiden boy**_

_**Found the old house…**_

"H...hello? Hello? Is someone here? Please...I'm-I'm lost...I-"

When the man heard his voice, he froze, his crimson eyes wide and wary. His heart began to pound, and his hands trembled; who was that? Who was in his home? He began to move forward, ready to help the lost boy, but he froze, doubts beginning to run through his mind. Even though it was a young boy...what if it was a trap? What if it was people from the village, trying to lure him out?

"Hello? Can anyone help me? Please, please, I-" the boy's voice trembled, cracked with the weight of his tears, and the man moved forward, his decision made. Hiding his shaking hands in the sleeves of his dark black yukata, he spoke, his voice shaking, "you're not...why are you here?"

_**Without knowing that was the demon's**_

When he heard his voice, the boy jumped, and then turned to where he heard his voice. A few strands of pale hair clung to his face, which was flushed and wet with tears. Even though he was blind, he stepped over to him, arms outstretched, searching, as his face broke into a wide, relieved smile.

_**When the demon calls,**_

_**The maiden boy smiles**_

Oh, thank goodness," he sighed, "I really thought I was alone. Will you help me?"

The man looked at him, confused, "but…" he hesitated slightly, before speaking, "don't you know who I am? Haven't you heard of what people told me?" The boy cocked his head, confused, "no…no, I don't. Who are you? My name's Allen, by the way." The man felt a knot loosen in his chest, and he smiled, even though he couldn't see it, "I'm…I'm Sebastian. Just Sebastian."

_**They spent one night together**_

_**They enjoyed that night together**_

As he wrapped bandages around his injured foot, Allen talked.

In a soft voice, he told him about the village he came from, how the people there were so nice to him, and his family.

He told him that when he was born, he wasn't blind at first. But, when he was three, he was in an accident that robbed him of his sight. When Sebastian asked him if he was sad about it, and he smiled at him, wrapping his arms around his knees.

He wasn't sad about it anymore, because even though he couldn't see the world, he could still _see_ it, in his own way. "It's…it's a little hard to explain…" he mumbled, rising onto his knees, "but…um…oh, come here, I won't bite or anything…"

Smiling, Allen scooted closer to him, and placed his hands on the sides of his face, "there," he smiled, as he ran the tips of his fingers over his face, "now, I see you." Sebastian's face flushed and he smiled, placing one of his hands over his, amazed at how he didn't flinch away from the feeling of his black claws against her skin.

_**The maiden speaks about the village**_

_**And about man**_

_**For the first time the demon**_

_**Learned man's heart**_

Allen could feel the heat from Sebastian's blush, and his face filled with a blush of its own.

"A-anyway…" he stuttered, slowly rising to his feet, "I think…I think I have to go now…" Allen slowly stepped outside, feeling the warm, moist air settle onto his skin, smelling the dew, "yes…it's morning. I have to go." Turning to Sebastian, he placed a hand on his arm, not missing the way his arm tensed under his fingers, "I'll come see you again," he promises, "okay? Goodbye…Sebastian."

Sebastian started at the sound of his name, and finally found his voice, "you…you can't! You can't see me anymore, or you'll…" Allen's lips parted somewhat, before his lips curled back into a warm smile; Sebastian could almost see the corners of his eyes crinkling. Still smiling, Allen's hand slid away from his arm, and he moved back into the woods, his hands brushing over the trees as he went.

_**Although the demon tells her that**_

_**The maiden boy just smiles**_

_**At the entrance of the woods**_

_**The maiden boy waits**_

Allen was there, sitting near the edge of the woods, waiting.

He almost looked like he'd fallen asleep standing up; the expression on his face was so peaceful. He was wearing a green yukata today, his hair being blown gently by the wind. Sebastian hovered in the shadows, hesitant; he wanted to go over there…but…the villagers…if someone saw…he'd surely be in trouble…and Allen…he'd be in danger. But he was the first person he'd seen in the longest time…and Sebastian wanted to see him.

He was greedy. So, Sebastian boldly stepped out of the shadows, and headed towards Allen. When he was close enough, he called out his name.

_**If the demon calls**_

_**He would turn around and…**_

The effect was immediate.

Allen turned to where he heard his voice, his hands clasped to his chest, and he gave him the most brilliant smile he'd ever seen as he ran to him.

All because he'd called his name.

It made his heart melt a little every time it happened. That day, they sat in the shadows of the trees and talked, sometimes they'd walked around the woods a little bit. And, when it was time to go, Allen said the same thing from when they first met: "I'll come again. Goodbye!"

And it was like this the next day, and the next day, and the next. Sebastian was so happy; he never wanted these days to end. But then, one day, when he went to visit Allen, he had a story to tell that he heard from the villagers.

"Hey, Sebastian…I heard something from the villagers today…"

Allen never moved from his relaxed position, lying on his back, his fingers playing with the blades of grass, "they told me about a demon that lives in the woods. He has red eyes, and claws, and sharp teeth, and they told me that if I don't stay away from the woods, the demon will find me…and he'll eat me up."

With each word, Sebastian's heart grew heavier and heavier with dread; was this the day that he never wanted to come? Would he finally realize what he was, and leave him forever?

"But," Allen continued, turning onto his side to look up at him, "I went into the woods many times, and the only thing I met was you." One of his hands reached out, searching, until he found one of Sebastian's hands, "you're not a demon," he murmured, running a finger over one of his long black sharp nails, "just Sebastian. That's all." Sebastian smiled a pained smile, and gently squeezed his hand, neither of them knowing that someone was watching from the shadows.

_**One day the black demon**_

_**Had his house surrounded…**_

It was late at night when Sebastian heard the pounding footsteps, the crackling of torches, the smell of flames.

When he heard it, his heart began to slam against his chest, and he jumped up, running into his small house, just as a small group of men appeared, torches in hands. "There," one of them yelled, "there's the demon! He was the one with that boy! He's trying to take him away!"

Sebastian shook his head rapidly as they approached him, his wide red eyes entranced by the flames, "n-no! I didn't...I wasn't doing anything!" he cried out, cringing as the flames got dangerously close to his face. One of the men sneered, pressing the torch even closer to him, "you listen, you monster," he snarled, "you will stay away from the Walker boy, got it? Stop trying to take him away from us! And if you don't leave him alone..." The man moved his flames even closer, and Sebastian cried out as the flames licked his cheek, burning him, "say it! Say that you'll leave him alone!"

Inside, he was crying, screaming, dying; he didn't want to...he didn't want to leave Allen alone...he didn't want to be alone again...But the flames against his face were _unbearable_ and _he just wanted them to leave_. Closing his eyes, he screamed, "fine! Fine, I'll stay away! _I'll stay away!_" The flame was lifted away from Sebastian's face, and the men smiled in grim satisfaction, "good. Just stay away from us, you filthy monster."

They spat on him as they left, and Sebastian pressed a hand to his burnt cheek, and wept silently.

_**With shaking, frightened, horrified eyes**_

_**He promises not to meet the maiden and**_

_**To never come again…those promises**_

_**They made the demon promise**_

"Allen"

At the sound of her name, Allen turned and smiled at the familiar voice. "Sebastian," he called out joyfully, practically skipping to him, "how are you? How was your evening? What do you want to do toda-" By now, Allen had grabbed onto his hand, his free hand grasping on the collar of his black yukata. Beneath the hood that covered his face, Sebastian grimaced, and began to back away. "Allen..." he said softly, "I'm sorry...but...I'm not coming to see you anymore."

His face went blank as he digested what he said, "Wh-Wh-what?" he finally said, his voice trembling, "what do you m-mean?" Sebastian just shook his head, and began to pull his hand out of Allen's tightened grip, "I'm sorry," he whispered again. Allen shook her head, "no-no! Sebastian? Sebastian, I don't _understand._ What happened? Tell me! Wh-why are you leaving me?"

_**At the outskirts of the village**_

_**At the entrance of the woods**_

_**He bid the last farewell**_

_**For the maiden boy's sake**_

Allen felt the smoothness of his claws slip beneath his fingers, and he began to cry, his tears soaking his bandages, slipping down his face. "Sebastian," he wailed, "don't-don't g-go! Don't leave m-me, p-please!" Allen moved forward, his arms reaching out for him, feeling nothing, and he tripped, stumbling to his knees, sobbing. Sebastian tried to block his cries from his mind, and quickly moved away from him, his own tears sliding down his face.

_**Even though the maiden boy may cry**_

_**He still ignored him**_

_**The black demon cried as well**_

_**Trying to endure**_

Allen sobbed and hiccupped into the grass, grabbing fistfuls and pulling them from the ground. Sniffling, Allen pushed himself up onto his feet, tripping somewhat as he moved forward, "I-I'm not," he swallowed thickly, wiping at his tearstained face, "I wi-will not...I will not let you go!" Clenching his hands into fists, Allen set her shoulders, and ran into the woods, and began to search for his demon.

_**The maid boy of a village…**_

_**Was a white gorgeous-flower**_

_**Wanting to see the demon**_

_**Bring him to me **_

As he ran through the woods, Allen found Sebastian's small home, and ran inside, searching all the rooms, his heart breaking a little bit as he found out that the house was bare.

He was really gone.

More tears spilled over, but Allen fiercely shook his head. He would not accept that! He would find him; he _will _find Sebastian, no matter how long it took him to do so.

_**Endlessly on and**_

_**Endlessly on…**_

And that began his long search.

For months he looked for Sebastian, no matter how hopeless it seemed. Even though he searched, he'd never found a trace of him; it was as if he'd vanished from the woods completely. But he could not give up; he _needed _Sebastian, he _had _to be with him. He wanted to hold his hand, to feel his beautiful smile beneath his hands again, to hear…he was _dying to hear his voice again._

He was determined, bent on bringing Sebastian back to where he belonged: right by his side.

_**Believing that…someday he'll begin to hear**_

_**The demon's voice**_

It'd been two years since Sebastian left him, and Allen was walking to the woods again. He was wearing a dark red yukata, his pale white hair running over one of his shoulders in waves. The thick white bandages that were around his eyes were gone, showing his eyes, two stormy bluish gray orbs, which stared at nothing. Allen let his hands dangle at his sides and looked up at the sky, his face crumpling slightly, as he prepared himself for another hopeless search. Just then, his sharp ears perked up, hearing the soft twang of a shamisen behind her.

**"**_**...Please turn around..."**_

Allen's blank eyes widened, his eyes instantly filling up with tears. That voice..._he knew that voice_; he'd cried, yearned, _ached_ for that voice for the past _two years_. "There-there's no way..." he breathed... "_There's no way_...it can't be...not after all this time..."

**"**_**Can you hear me now...?"**_

Allen jerked around, his sightless eyes finding the cloaked figure sitting in the shade of the trees, his face covered by a hood, a shamisen in his black gloved, clawed hands. The wind blew, removing the cloak from the man's face. Longish black hair fell around his face, as crimson eyes stared at the blind boy before him.

Finally, he spoke, "Allen."

It was him. It was really him.

_Sebastian._

The tears slid down Allen cheeks.

**And done! Another personal favorite Vocaloid song. A sweet tale, I think. I am truly deeply sorry if they seem out of character, it was the only way to make them fit with the story. **

** Ja Ne~**

** *rides off on Boy Love mare***


End file.
